


I Don’t Have to Live Without You Anymore

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “How could it be so that a heart this full could burst wide open / be reawoken / little did I know what a simple thought could set in motion / a drop in the ocean”*Eighteen months after leaving New York, TK starts to look towards the future again.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 6: “You” by A Great Big World
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	I Don’t Have to Live Without You Anymore

————————

TK’s sitting on the couch in the lounge area of the station, his iPad resting on his thighs as he mindlessly scrolls through a website, when Marjan suddenly appears behind him.

“Hey!” she says loudly in his ear, startling him. He jumps, quickly flipping the tablet face down onto his stomach, but not before Marjan gets a glimpse at the screen. “Woah, you looking for an apartment?”

“Shhh,” he hisses, looking around the room quickly. He doesn’t need his dad hearing this. “Jeez, Marjan, secretive much?” Marjan raises an eyebrow, unimpressed by his panicked state. 

“Calm down, dude. Your dad’s in a meeting with Captain Blake, he can’t hear me,” she says, holding her hands up as if to calm him.

He lets out a breath, turning back around to sink into a pout. Out of the corner of his eye, TK sees Marjan circling around the couch before she plops down next to him. “What’s the deal? You’re thinking about moving out?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” he replies, crossing his arm as he throws his head back to look up at the ceiling. “I just clicked an ad and it took me to some apartment listings.” He takes a breath, his face scrunching in frustration. “It’s not unreasonable, though, right? To want to move out? We’ve been in Austin for a year and a half, and my dad’s doing okay now. I’m doing okay now. Maybe it’s time for a change.”

TK twiddles his thumbs in his lap, considering what he’s just said. To be honest, he hadn’t really been consciously thinking about it, but now that he’s said it, he wonders if maybe it is a good idea. Marjan’s lack of response causes him to turn his head, and he’s greeted with an unexpectedly surprised expression. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just…” she trails off, biting her lip. With a roll of her eyes, she continues. “I kind of figured that when you moved out of your dad’s house, you’d move in with Carlos?” She phrases it like a question, and TK is once again taken aback by the number of thoughts that immediately race through his mind. 

He and Carlos have officially been dating for a little over a year now, and he has never been happier in his life. His boyfriend is one of the most compassionate, loving people he has ever met; his heart is so big, and he wears it right on his sleeve for everyone to see. Somehow, by a wild twist of fate, Carlos has chosen him as the recipient of so much of his love, and it makes TK ache, wanting to burst with everything that the man makes him feel. 

TK thinks about what it might be like to live with Carlos. If he’s being honest, he already spends every night that he has off at the other man’s apartment. Their schedules are complicated, and they like to take advantage of every moment that they get to spend time together. In the past few months, TK has even started leaving clothes there so that he has something to change into the next day. It started with a hoodie or two, completely accidental, but soon after, Carlos cleared a spot for him in a drawer, along with a few hangers in his closet. 

He likes being with Carlos. His boyfriend started giving him cooking lessons a few months ago, and now, on nights where they do dinner at home, the two of them move around the kitchen in a comfortable rhythm, music playing in the background as Carlos tosses spices into the pot while TK stirs whatever sauce they’re making. Those are some of his favorite nights, when his boyfriend dances around the kitchen, singing along to songs in Spanish with his beautiful voice while shaking his hips to the music. TK loves to lean back against the counter, watching as the stress of his workday pours off of him. 

Sometimes, he’ll remember that he almost didn’t allow himself to have something like this, someone like Carlos, and he feels like kicking his past self; when his face goes serious in those moments, Carlos will pull him into his arms, spinning them around the room until TK is laughing so hard that he can’t stand up straight, leaning against his boyfriend as his heart races, so overwhelmed with love and joy. 

(He still occasionally burns food during those cooking lessons, and it’s entirely Carlos’s fault.)

“You okay over there?” Marjan asks, nudging him in the side with her elbow. TK snaps back to the present, giving her a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, sorry, I totally spaced out,” he apologizes, but his mind pulls him back to the image of a smiling, shirtless Carlos standing over the stove making breakfast in the morning, his curls sticking out from a restful night of sleep.  _ What if I got to have that every morning? _ TK thinks, his heart jumping at the idea. 

“Marjan,” TK says, rising to sit up straight as he turns towards her, “I think I want to live with Carlos.”

“It’s about time!” she exclaims, reaching up to tousle his hair. “Good for you!”

He whines, pulling away with a smile as he tries to fix his hair. Before the celebration can continue, though, his face falls. “I’ve never lived with a boyfriend before, what am I supposed to do?”

“Well,” she says, placing a calming hand on his arm. TK appreciates the support. “I think you should start by talking to him. And TK?”

“Yeah,” he says, his voice already rising in a slight panic.

“Stop freaking out,” she continues, squeezing his arm. “That boy loves you, and he’s going to be thrilled.” 

“You sure?” TK asks, his eyes locking on to hers. He needs her to be sure. She gives him a gentle smile.

“Positive.” 

\-----

TK gasps, his eyes squeezing tight as he moans deeply. The noises only encourage his boyfriend, Carlos’s hips picking up speed as he drives into TK’s opening, pushing his arms under his back to hook his hands over the top of his shoulders. TK wraps his own arms around Carlos’s back, his left hand finding its way into his sweaty black curls, scratching at his scalp. 

“Fuck,” Carlos breathes out as he buries his face into TK’s neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss under his jaw. TK moves slightly to press his nose into Carlos’s hair, inhaling a mixture of his boyfriend’s shampoo and sweat. His senses are overloaded, and he feels absolutely feral as he tries to pull his lover through his body and into his soul, Carlos’s dick continuing to pound into him. They’re both drenched, it’s so sinfully hot and dirty, and TK has never felt so simultaneously cherished and on-edge in his entire life.

“Right there, babe, right there,” he says when Carlos shifts slightly and hits what he’s been looking for, causing spots to appear in TK’s vision as every inch of him feels like he’s been set on fire. Between them, he can feel his balls tightening as his release gets closer. “I’m almost there,” he warns.

“Me too,” Carlos moans, pulling back to plant his hands on either side of TK’s head, looking down at him, his lust-filled gaze rolling through TK until it punches him in the heart. He rises up to take one of Carlos’s pebbled nipples into his mouth, his teeth biting gently before massaging it with his tongue, staying to repeat the process. “Fuck, Tyler,” he pants, his voice hoarse.

TK moves his hand down to grip his own cock as Carlos’s hips continue to drive into him, pumping his fist once, twice, before he’s coming with a moan from the back of his throat, his mouth still pressed to Carlos’s chest. He feels the other man’s hips stutter as he closes tighter around his cock, the pressure increasing, and then Carlos is yelling out as his own release hits, everything freezing for a moment as they stay suspended in a moment of combined ecstasy. 

When he no longer has the strength to hold himself up, Carlos drops down on top of TK, his face turning towards him as he breathes heavily. TK, struggling to catch his own breath, runs his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back, soothing him as he comes down from his climax. After a few minutes, Carlos raises his head to press a kiss under TK’s ear, moving his mouth along the line of his jaw until he reaches his mouth. They share a kiss, tongues tangling lazily. 

“We are so fucking good at that, cariño,” Carlos says when they part, rising to his elbows so that he can glide his fingers along TK’s shoulders. TK stares up at his boyfriend, captured by his bright smile and the way his eyes crinkle with happiness, and without planning to, he finds himself speaking, the conversation from earlier still weighing on his mind.

“Move in with me,” he says, his eyes widening almost immediately. He definitely hadn’t meant to ask that question while Carlos was still buried inside of him. His boyfriend pulls back to stare at him, a confused look taking over his face, and an uncomfortably empty feeling takes over as they finally disconnect. 

“What did you say?” Carlos asks, his voice soft as he refuses to break eye contact. TK feels his heart begin to thump painfully in his chest and he pulls himself into a sitting position, ignoring the drying cum on his stomach. 

“I asked if you wanted to move in with me?” he questions, his eyes shifting away in nervousness. “It was stupid, forget it,” he laughs shallowly, starting to rise from the bed to clean up.

Carlos, of course, doesn’t let him get away that easily. He reaches out to grasp TK’s hand, pulling him back towards the center of the bed. “You want to live with me?” he asks, and TK hears a rise in his voice that sounds like it might be from excitement. He turns back to look at Carlos, hope springing into his chest. 

“Yeah, I really do,” he whispers, nodding. “I love you, Carlos, and I want to be able to tell you that every day, right when I wake up.”

Carlos lets out a small gasp, his chest visibly rising and falling as TK’s declaration catches him off-guard. His lips rise into a wide smile as he dives forward, planting his knees next to TK as he cups his face in his hands. “Yes,” he says, nodding as he presses his forehead to TK’s. “I want that, too. I want this face to be the first thing that I see in the morning, and the last thing I see before I fall asleep. Every day.” 

TK’s eyes sting at his words, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s lips. 

“I love you,” Carlos says in-between kisses, his fingers digging into TK’s hair as he holds him close. “You make me so happy.” 

TK heart swells. All he wants to do is make Carlos happy, for as long as he’s allowed. He pushes forward until the two of them fall back onto the bed, mindless of the mess that still remains on their bodies and the sheets underneath them. This moment feels hugely important, the first big step towards the rest of their future together. 

A future that he is absolutely sure will last for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/) \- come say hi!


End file.
